Haley (TV Series)
Haley is an archer and the only known female guard in Woodbury. She is first seen in the episode, "Hounded." Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Haley before or as the apocalypse was occurring. It is known that she had a very expensive compound bow and her father wanted her to go to the Olympics. She also mentions having a brother. She may have lived in or near Woodbury, Georgia before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Haley's father and brother became infected at an unknown time and she had to kill them. She eventually accepts the leadership of The Governor and accepts the job of defending the town. Season 3 "Say the Word" Haley was mentioned by Michonne to Andrea as the female guard when they were deciding on whether to leave or not. "Hounded" Haley met Andrea while working on the wall. She told Andrea about her compound bow and how she had to kill her father and brother before they reanimated. She then attempts to kill a walker with her compound bow, but fails, and watches, stunned, as Andrea kills it by jumping over the wall and stabbing it with a knife. She scolds her for doing so, dismayed at her unusual behavior. "Made to Suffer" Haley found the injured guard inside a house after he was beaten by Rick's group and she called for help. She was present at the meeting in Milton's laboratory before firefight between the Woodbury guards and Rick's group. Outside, she was ordered by The Governor to look for the attackers. After the attack, she goes to the clinic with Merle Dixon to see the wounded Governor. She is later seen at the Arena next to Milton and Andrea listening to The Governor's speech about the attack and it is unclear how she reacted towards the residents' calls for the death of the Dixon brothers. "The Suicide King" Haley is shot and killed by Maggie Greene in this episode. Later, Philip names off the people that Rick's group had killed, Haley being among them. Death Killed By *Maggie Greene When Rick Grimes and Maggie returned to save Daryl Dixon, Maggie shot towards the arena and Haley was shot in the chest. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Haley has killed: *Unnamed Father (Zombified) *Unnamed Brother (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Milton Mamet Haley and Milton appear to share a friendship since they were mostly seen together in "Made to Suffer". The Governor Haley seems to be part of The Governor's inner circle since she was present with Milton, Merle, and Andrea after Dr. Stevens treated him. When naming the deceased after the attack on Woodbury, The Governor used a different tone with her name suggesting a sort of friendship. Andrea Haley and Andrea have developed a friendship after the latter's arrival in Woodbury. They bonded at the wall where Haley spoke about her father, her brother, and the bow she gained of her father. After Haley's death at the hands of Maggie, Andrea seems to be in dismay, looking on her corpse in horror. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *Haley is the only known female guard of Woodbury. *Haley, despite claiming to be "pretty good" at using a bow, missed two relatively simple shots. *Haley is the third known archer on the show, the first being Daryl Dixon and the second being Shupert. *Although Haley's father wanted her to go to the Olympics, compound bows are not allowed in competitions. *Despite being credited as a recurring character, Haley only appeared in 3 episodes. **This is similar to Lieutenant Welles, who only was credited for 2 episodes. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists